


Unplanned Date

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Kinda?????, M/M, also i can't do endings for shit so, bleeehhhhhhh what else do i put, mentioned abusive relationship, the author can't write for shit, this was kinda cute to me i guess?, though i mean it's pretty horrible, which may be why it's literal horse shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: um???? what else is there to say about this???minseok's stood up by his shitty boyfriend and chanyeol swoops in for the recuse i guess????????????also if you were looking for a good xiuyeol fic, keep looking, bc this ain't it





	Unplanned Date

**Author's Note:**

> all aboard the shitty writing express, keep your hands feet and other belongings inside the cart at all times

    Minseok sighed as he scrolled through his phone. It had been about an hour now. An hour of just sitting there, waiting.

    Waiting for his boyfriend, who he had figured after the first twenty minutes wouldn’t show. Of course that didn’t stop him from getting his hopes up every time someone walked into the restaurant.

    “Are you ready to order yet?” the waitress asked. Minseok started, and turned his attention up at her, turning off his phone. She looked expectant, but there was a hint of sympathy in her eyes.

    Minseok shook his head. “Not yet,” he said shortly, “Can I have just a few more minutes?”

    She nodded. “Of course. Just call me over when you’re ready.”

    She turned away and strided over to another table, a family of four. A mother, father, and two young girls. He looked away before he could get jealous.

    Minseok glanced around the dining area. There were couples happily eating or chatting and families and groups of friends laughing with each other. It was rather embarrassing having been stood up in front of so many people, some of which kept passing him sympathetic looks, as if they knew exactly what was happening.

    It was supposed to be his and his boyfriend’s one-year anniversary. Minseok had brought it up, and suggested that they go out to eat somewhere nice for the occasion. His boyfriend had agreed, but it was easy to tell he didn’t mean it. Still, Minseok had hoped that he’d at least show.

    He sighed, planting his hands on the table. No use waiting until the restaurant closed to see if this dick would actually show. He wasn’t hungry anymore, anyway, and he couldn’t bear the apologetic looks from the strangers around him anymore.

    He pressed his lips together, and he was about to stand when someone he had never seen before quickly pulled out the chair across from him.

    “Oh my God, baby, I am so, so sorry,” he frantically said as he lowered himself into the seat, “Traffic was horrible; there was an accident on the freeway, and everything was blocked up, and I would’ve called you to let you know I’d be late, but my phone was dead.” He paused, pouting his lips. “Please forgive me?”

    Before he realized it, he nodded, staring blankly at the blue-haired man, who grinned widely in feigned relief at Minseok’s response.

    The stranger then leaned forward, and Minseok followed suit.

    “Listen, my name’s Chanyeol,” the stranger said, “Just go with it, okay? Whoever decided to show you up is a dick and isn’t worth your time in the first place.”

    Minseok nodded again and the two leaned back in their seats.

    The stranger, now identified, glanced around at the servers. “Er..” he said uncertainly, “Who’s serving us?”

    Minseok’s eyes darted from server to server, until he found his waitress. He called her over, and she approached the table with excitement and what might have been relief in her eyes.

    “Are we ready to order?” she asked almost giddily.

    “Why yes we are, ma’am,” Chanyeol beamed.

    “Perfect!” The waitress grabbed her miniature notepad from the pocket in her apron and pulled a pen from where it was tucked behind her ear. “So, what shall we have?”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

    Chanyeol held the door open as Minseok walked out, a skip in his step, and then followed suit.

    Minseok turned, facing the taller man. “Listen, I really appreciate what you did back there,” he said, a small smile playing at his lips.

    Chanyeol shrugged. “Don’t worry about it,” he said, “It just really pisses me off when someone shows someone else up. Like, who in their right mind does that?”

    Minseok chuckled halfheartedly. “Yeah, my boyfriend’s a huge dick, and, if I’m being honest, I have no clue why I haven’t left him yet.”

    “Well, it might be best if you did,” Chanyeol said.

    “I mean I would,” Minseok sighed, his gaze dropping to the sidewalk between him and the blue-haired man, “but he scares me just a little too much, y'know?” He then snickered, as if trying to lighten the mood. “I mean, he’d probably beat the shit out of either me or you or both of us if he found out I was out on a fake date with you.” Minseok took his phone from his back pocket. He groaned. 11:37. “Speaking of him finding out I’m out,” he muttered. He shut his phone off, shoved it back in his pocket, and look back up at Chanyeol. “Well, this has been fun and all,” he said, a small fond smile playing at his lips, “but I must returneth home before mine own boyfriend slaughters me.” He took a bow before turning and walking out into the parking lot, fishing through his pockets for his car keys.

    “Wait, hold on,” Chanyeol called, chasing after the shorter man.

    Minseok stopped and turned to face Chanyeol. “Can I help you?” he asked, almost impatiently.

    “Let me see your phone for a minute?” Chanyeol said.

    Minseok creased his brow. “Why?”

    “Um, so I can give you my number? Duh.”

    Minseok had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling as he handed Chanyeol his phone.

    Chanyeol turned it on and unlocked it. Minseok rocked back and forth on his heels awkwardly as he waited.

"Wow," Chanyeol blurted, "You have like no contacts in here."

"That'd be my boyfriend's fault," Minseok sighed, annoyed at the fact, "He only lets me have immediate family as contacts aside from him, and I can't even talk to them without him listening in. And he thinks that any of my friends, the majority of who are straight, mind you, are all trying to get into my pants so he blocked all of them from my phone. Says it's because he doesn't want anyone to take advantage of me when he does on the daily? I don't know, his logic is really weird."

Chanyeol nodded, trying to hide his anger toward whoever Minseok was with. “Et voilà.” He had given himself a not-so-clever contact name before giving Minseok’s phone back to him, not bothering to turn it off.

    Minseok read over the name before laughing. “‘The hot guy from the fancy restaurant’? Really?”

    Chanyeol chuckled. “Well, I mean, it’s true, isn’t it?”

    Chuckling, Minseok shook his head. “I suppose it is.” He shut his phone off and shoved it once again into his back pocket. “And I believe this is the part where I get in my car, drive away, and leave your swooning,” he said, quirking an eyebrow.

    “Guess so.” Chanyeol held his hand out to Minseok, who seized and shook it firmly. “Firm handshake.”

    “Always gotta make a good first impression,” Minseok replied. He backed away, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Well, goodnight,” he said.

    “Yeah,” Chanyeol awkwardly said, “See you around.” He paused. “Oh, and remember to call me.”

    “I will,” Minseok said before pivoting on his heel and heading toward his car.

    Chanyeol watched as the shorter man ducked into his car, shut the door, and pulled out of the parking lot.

He’d be eagerly waiting for that phone call later.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for flaying air shitty writing, we hope to have you back soon


End file.
